The Tale of Old Man Simmons
by JesseGlennFan
Summary: On one Halloween night, The brawlers visit an old graveyard. Dan says it's haunted, or is it? Rated T.


Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Tale of Old Man Simmons

It was an early Halloween day, and the brawlers were returning home from school. Since it was Halloween, Dan Kuso wanted to make sure to scare the pants off his friends.

In Bakugan Interspace, the brawlers were trying to decide what to do for Halloween.

"I wonder what we should do. I mean, haunted houses are scary, but, they're so old," said Marucho.

"I know. But what should we do?" Julie asked.

"I have an idea," Dan spoke up. His friends turned to him.

"Like what?" Alice asked.

"How about we go to that old graveyard I've been telling you guys about?" asked Dan.

"You mean the one people swear is haunted? Yeah, right!" Runo said. It was a real shame because Da knew they did not know the real story behind it.

"Too bad you guys don't know the story behind it," said Dan. This time, the brawlers grew silent.

"It was in the late 1700s, a long time before Bakugan Interspace was built. There was an old man named Simmons that lived there, but he wasn't a well-known man. In fact, he wasn't a nice man either! There have been numerous stories about people disappearing, so people began to speculate that Simmons was responsible for the crimes," Dan began to explain.

The brawlers gulped, but kept on listening.

"One night, a police detective decided to investigate the scene. He walked up to Simmons's house and knocked on the door, but nobody answered. He walked inside the living room, but nobody was there. As he was about to enter the kitchen, he heard a creaking sound coming from upstairs. It was pitch black, so he could not see anything," Dan explained more.

"What did he have to see?" Marucho asked

"Having only a lantern, he walked upstairs to the first bedroom. Slowly opening the door, he burst into the room, but there was nobody there. Thinking he was just seeing things, he turned around, only to find Simmons standing in front of him, with a knife in his hand!" Dan stopped there.

The brawlers gasped.

"Well, what happened then?" Julie asked.

"People say they saw the police detective running out of the house, others say they saw him lying in the living room, dead. Some people even say that have only seen the ghost of Simmons in the house, and no police detective anywhere!" said Dan.

"Which one's true?" Runo asked.

Dan smiled at his friends. Besides, there was only one way to find out.

That night, after hitching a ride from Marucho's butler, they all drove to the abandoned graveyard, and boy was it creepy. There were gravestones everywhere, and an old cabin.

"There it is," said Shun. Alice clung to him for protection.

"Is it bad to say that I forgot to go to the bathroom?" Julie asked. She was clinging on to Runo, who moved away when she heard this.

"It's just a cabin. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Dan asked.

"I'm not going in there!" said Alice.

"C'mon, guys. Stop being babies!" said Dan. He walked right over to the steps.

"Dan, stop it!" snapped Shun.

"If you guys aren't going in, fine! More fun for me!" said Dan. He walked right inside and shut the door.

The brawlers waited for Dan to come out, but he did not.

"Do you think Dan's going to be ok?" Runo asked.

"Let's just go. It was a waste of time." said Shun. They started walking towards the limo, but stopped when they heard a scream. It was Dan.

"Dan?!" Runo asked.

"He's just toying with us, Runo!" said Marucho.

"Someone help me!" Dan screamed.

They all gasped and ran over to the cabin. Shun knocked on the door, but when Dan did not respond, he kicked it in.

"Dan?!" he called..

"Guys!" called Dan. Upstairs, that was where he was! The brawlers saw the stairs, and grew scared, but they had to rescue their friends. Slowly, they made their way upstairs.

"D…Dan?" Julie asked. Shun grabbed the doorknob, and opened it.

"BOO!" Dan screamed. The brawlers jumped back, which made Alice trip and fall. Dan cracked up leaving, leaving the brawlers enraged.

"You idiot! We thought you were really in trouble!" snapped Runo, hitting him repeatedly.

"Relax, Runo!" said Dan.

"Dan, that wasn't funny at all!" snapped Alice.

"You guys should've seen the looks on your faces! There's no old man Simmons! I just made it all up to scare you!" said Dan.

"Once again, we fell for one of your stupid pranks." said Julie.

"I know, I'm awesome." said Dan. His friends rolled their eyes as they made their way down the stairs. They all walked towards the limo and took off for home.

However, outside the cabin. A man with long white hair and green eyes, in his early sixties, stood outside the door. He was wearing overalls and a hat, with a bloody kitchen knife in one of his hands.

"So they don't think I exist? Well, we'll just see about that. Be warned kids, I may just be an imagination to you all, but I am _very _much real. This isn't the last you've heard of old man Simmons!" the man told himself, before disappearing.

FIN

I got a little scared writing this story, because it's close to Halloween, and to me, it's the scariest one I wrote. probably won't do a follow-up story, but we'll see! =D

Review, review, review! :)


End file.
